


A Night Out

by WatercolorSunrise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Suit! Saeran but softer, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorSunrise/pseuds/WatercolorSunrise
Summary: MC's friends invite her and Saeran out for a night of dancing and drink at a local club. The night goes somewhat smoothly until Saeran finds MC on the receiving end of some unwanted attention.Remember the version of Saeran we get at the end of day 9? The one that's not Ray, or the good end Saeran but not quite the Suit! Saeran MC had been dealing with either? I wanted to explore that version of Saeran a little more. He's still rough, he doesn't know how this stuff works, he doesn't know how to be soft but he greatly regrets what he did to MC and knows he will do anything to protect her. Whether that means staying away from her as he promises in the route or in this case, coming to her rescue.This fic is written in the same "universe" and with the same characters as my fic "First Impressions" but can be read as a standalone work.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from my multi-chapter fics to finally get this idea that's been in my head forever down on paper -er- screen? It ended up taking longer and being longer than I thought it would. I really hope you enjoy it!

MC sits idly at her and Saeran’s kitchen table, sipping her morning coffee and catching up on both the RFA chatroom logs and the group chat she has with her friends from before the RFA. The RFA seems up to the usual, Jumin and Jaehee are on their way to work, Zen’s already back from his morning run and Seven, Jihyun and Yoosung have yet to appear - probably sleeping in a bit. As for Saeran, he ran out to the store after realizing he was missing an ingredient for breakfast and even though MC insisted it was ok he, of course, had to keep his promise of crepes for breakfast he had made her the night before.

She switches to her other friends’ group chat, which seems to be a little busier. 

**Minji:** “Work is kicking my ass this week. I could really use a night out.”

**Youngmi:** “Friday? The old club? Jinwo you in? Help your girl de-stress?”

**Jinwo:** “Sounds good’

**Youngmi:** “MC? You and Saeran in?”

MC stares at her screen apprehensively as she takes another sip of coffee. 

**MC:** “Idk guys, it’s been a loooong time since I’ve been out like that.”

**Youngmi:** “Yea, ok so even more reason to go.”

**MC:** “I’ll have to see what Saeran says when he gets home, I doubt he’s ever been to a club.” 

**Jinwo:** “You know that guy would do anything for you! I’m sure he’d be willing to give it a shot.”

“Ya got me there,” MC says aloud to no one while typing her response. 

**MC** : “I’ll let you guys know.”

MC sighs into her coffee, contemplating. It’s not that she doesn’t want to go out with her friends and Saeran, she does. In fact, she’d love to dance the night away with some of her favorite people and especially with Saeran. But, she’s not sure if he’d be up for all the noise, the people, the loud music. She understands how intimidating that could be for him. She groans, conflicted. 

A light touch on her shoulder jolts her out of her thoughts “What’s wrong, Angel?” Saeran asks concerned. 

“Holy shit you scared me, I didn’t even hear you come in!” MC exclaims, startled. He smiles apologetically while unpacking the grocery bag. “How was the store?”

“Good! I got everything I need so I can finally make those crepes I promised you!” He smiles sweetly. 

“You know you didn't have to go get all that, we could have just had cereal baby.”

“But then I’d be breaking a promise!” he says, kissing her forehead before turning toward the kitchen. She follows him, hoping he’ll at least allow her to help. 

“So what were you thinking about when I got home? You seemed really stressed about something,” he asks again. 

There’s no hiding from him, she might as well just come out and tell him. “Well… Youngmi, Jinwo, and Minji want to to go to the club this weekend and… they wanted to know if we wanted to go with them?”

“Like a dance club?” 

“Yea, we used to go there in college but I haven't been there in a while, I completely understand if you don’t want to go though! It’s loud, there’s going to be a lot of people there and I wouldn't want you to get overwhelmed or anything and…”

“I’ll go!” he interrupts 

She stares at him for a minute, surprised he welcomed the idea so quickly. “A-are you sure? I promise I won’t be offended or angry if you don’t want to.”

“N-no, no I want to go! I want to try new things, especially if it’s something you enjoy.” He turns to her and gently strokes her cheek, “I want to experience everything with you.” 

She can’t even attempt to hide the smile that covers her face in an instant, she leans into his touch, blushing. “Then, it’s a date.” He smiles back at her before turning to mix the crepe batter. 

\------

The end of the week has arrived. MC goes all out on her look, excited for a night out after so long. A lot has changed since the last time she went out with Minji and Youngmi but their friendship had stayed the same. She smiles in the mirror as she applies her fake eyelashes, the finishing touch on her look she had chosen from a slew of make-up tutorials on Metube. She styles her hair into large voluminous curls. How long has it been since she’s done it this way?

She wears a skin-tight black sheath dress that has a subtle sparkle to it when she moves, along with a pair of tall yet comfortable heels she’s had for years. A simple black choker adorns her neck and a pair of large hoop earrings dangle from her ears. 

She takes a long took at herself in the mirror - as well as a couple selfies before a light knock at the door pulls her from her private photoshoot. 

“Can I come in?” Saeran asks calmly from the hallway “I need to do my hair.” 

“Yup! You’re good!” She shouts. 

He opens the door to find her bent slightly over the sink, applying a lip gloss and stops in the doorway as she turns to face him. 

“So, what do you think?” She asks him, doing a little twirl so he can see the sparkles on her dress. 

His eyes sweep over her form, she looks stunning. She always does of course but wow, the way the dress hugged all her perfect curves, the way her long brown hair swayed as she turned. He still wasn’t sure if he believed in a god or not but if there was one then he’d have to thank them for the fact that this beauty - this absolute goddess - was his. 

“Y-you look…” how was he even supposed to put into words how much her appearance floored him? She looks at him expectantly. “Wow.” is all he says but the way he says it so breathlessly with a look of complete speechlessness on his face is more than enough to satisfy her. 

She smiles, “Not too bad there yourself, handsome.” She says closing the few strides between them and taking in his crisp deep pink button-down shirt, black fade wash jeans and shiny leather boots as well as a belt to match. He has his sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows and the top few buttons have been left undone affording her a peek at his collarbone and chest. Something else seems different about him too. 

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” She ask, impressed. 

“Maybe a little.” He admits. 

“Well you look amazing, I’d kiss you but I’d get gloss on your lips.” She says apologetically. 

So he kisses her instead, “What’s a little more makeup?” he chuckles as he rubs his lips together, spreading the gloss. “Hey wait a minute, since when are you taller than me?” he asks looking up at her just slightly. 

“Since I put these heels on?” 

He looks down at her feet, “Ok, yes. That would explain it, you’ll be ok in those? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Nah! I’ll be fine baby, don’t worry! These are my trusty clubbing heels! Comfort and style!” She says, posing dramatically. 

“Yea… you’ve been hanging out with Saeyoung waaaay too much,” He replies jokingly rolling his eyes. 

“Oh! You know what? He probably knows the best place to get comfortable heels!”

“You’re… probably right.” Saeran admits, while he combs the knots out of his curly waves, “You should ask him about it.”

“I will! But not tonight, tonight is about you and me dancing our asses off… plus a couple friends.” 

“You realize, I’ve never danced... like that, right?” He asks.

“Have you danced at all?” She inquires, trying to picture any version of him getting his groove on amongst strobe lights. 

“At Mint Eye, we sometimes had parties for holidays and such so I know a little ballroom, but somehow I don't think that's going to help me out tonight.” 

“Is that why you were always so dressed up?” She mutters mostly to herself, “But yea, not so much. No worries! Just follow my lead, it shouldn’t be too hard to get the hang of?” She hopes.

_If he’s nervous he’s definitely not showing it._ She thinks to herself watching her boyfriend check himself in the mirror one last time before following her out of the bathroom. 

\---

The five of them arrive at the club successfully and excitedly. Well, for the most part at least. It seems that after leaving the comfort and safety of their apartment, Saeran realized the full weight of exactly where they were going. And - if his leg bobbing continuously throughout their Uber ride here has been any indication - he was now feeling the nervousness that MC had expected from him earlier. She had given him a concerned look, but he shook it off and smiled reassuringly. 

Nevertheless, they were there. Steady, up-beat rhythms pulsed while the five of them crossed over the threshold and into the club. MC, Youngmi and Minji shared a look and squeed excitedly as if they were telepathically connected that Jinwo and Saeran were left out of before they headed off to the bar. 

“What was that?” Saeran asks Jinwo loudly over the sound of the music. 

“Dude, I couldn't tell you if I tried. They’ve been friends so long they just kinda _know_ what each other are thinking sometimes.” He answers as the two of them follow the girls.

“I guess I can understand that.” Saeran shrugs catching up to MC at the bar just in time for her to turn around with two drinks in her hand. She hands him one. “This is my favorite drink ever and you have to try it. Plus, if you don’t like it I get two!” 

Saeran smiles and takes the sip offered to him before taking the glass out of his hand. The drink tastes fruity and sweet and he understands why it's her favorite. 

“You like it?!” She asks excitedly. He smiles and nods, thinking how cute it is that she is happy to share something new with him and he’s all too happy to oblige her, each new thing he learns about her is a treasure to him, even something as trivial as this. 

It’s now that he turns to fully take in his surroundings. As promised, the club is busy and will probably only get busier as the night goes on. The music is loud and thumps in his chest, it's a little intimidating, and a little exciting as well. A lot of people are dancing; pairs and groups of friends, couples. The way the couples dance though - gyrating and grinding on each other. His cheeks take on a dusting of pink just thinking about other people seeing him doing _that_ with MC. What would her friends think of him? But then again, what would be like, having her on him like that? They were no strangers to a bit of PDA here and then but this, this was something completely different. Did she dance like that? Did she want _him_ to dance like that?! 

His conflicted mind runs back and forth between how nice it would be and how absolutely terrifying it would be. What if he messed up? What if he did it wrong? What if he made a fool of himself in front of her and her friends and all these other people who seemed to know exactly what they were doing? 

“Come on babe,” MC takes his hand and leads him around the perimeter of the crowd. “Jinwo got us a table.” 

The table is more of a half-circle couch with a coffee table, the five sit down and get comfortable as they sip their first drinks of the night. Saeran’s anxiety fizzles away a bit as he sips his drink and gets settled in - his arm linked with MC’s as she catches up with her friends while she gently caresses his arm. _Ok, this isn’t too bad, not bad at all really. I can do this._ He thinks to himself. 

Of course, not even a minute later Youngmi sets down her glass, springs to her feet, grabbing both MC and Minji by the hands that are not currently latched onto their boyfriends and declares, “Ok ladies! It’s time to dance!”

The other two girls are more than eager to follow along, Jinwo is as well, getting up with his girlfriend. Saeran is apprehensive, to say the least. 

“Saeran, you in?” Youngmi prods cheerfully

“Ummmm,” Saeran starts, eye darting over to MC, “I don't know if…”

“That’s fine! No worries!” MC says, taking her seat again. “I can stay with you!”

“No!” Saeran exclaims. “No, go hang out with your friends. I really want you to have a good time tonight, I’m just… scared. That sounds so stupid.”

MC gets up again and kisses him on the forehead, “It’s not stupid my love, It’s ok to be scared. To be honest, I'm super proud of you for coming out tonight.”

He gives her a half-hearted smile, "Thank you. Now, go have fun with Youngmi and the others. I'll be fine here, I promise."

MC studies his face for a moment finding no betrayal in his words, "Ok, I love you!" She says, backstepping to catch up with her friends. 

"I love you too!" He shouts over the music as he watches her blend into the crowd.

He loses track of her pretty quickly and has to stop himself from letting the panic boil up in him over not being able to keep track of her. _She's going to be fine, she's with her friends and Jinwo would never let anyone hurt her, or Youngmi for that matter. She could probably kick anyone's ass._ He notes with a chuckle.

He leans back and takes out his phone in an attempt to get his mind off things and enters the RFA chatroom. 

**\-- Saeran has entered the chatroom --**

**Saeyoung:** Hey bro! 

**Zen:** Hey Saeran! 

**Saeran:** Hi guys ^^

**Saeyoung:** Aren't you out with MC right now? 

**Zen:** Oh yeah! The club! Maybe they haven't left yet

**Saeyoung:** they definitely did

**Saeran:** And how exactly, do you know that?

**Saeyoung:** uhhhh good guess?

**Saeran:** …

**Saeyoung** : plz don't hurt me

**Saeyoung:** I was just concerned and I wanted to make sure you got there ok! 

**Saeran:** Tracked the Uber driver?

**Saeyoung:** noooooo

**Saeran:** …

**Saeyoung:** maaaaaaybe

**Saeran:** …

**Saeyoung:** ok yea 

**Saeran:** See? was that so hard to admit?

**Zen** : Ok, ok but if you guys are there already, then what are you doing in the chat? lmao

**Saeran:** Umm… well

**Saeyoung:** He’s shy

**Saeran** : I don’t exactly know how to dance…

**Saeran:** Like this

**Zen:** Just go with your instincts

**Zen:** Feel the music!

**Saeyoung:** And maybe something else too <3

**Zen:** SEVEN

**Zen:** I mean

**Zen:** SAEYOUNG!

**Saeyoung:** oo you’re so authoritative when you use my full name 

**Zen:** Stop that!

**Zen:** Saeran is a gentleman!

**Saeyoung:** Is part of being a gentleman not giving a lady what she wants?

**Saeran:** Please stop

**Saeyoung:** srry

**Zen:** but for real, you should go dance with MC. I'm sure she wants to dance

**Saeran:** She is dancing

**Zen:** Without you?

**Saeran:** She’s with her friends. 

**Saeyoung:** Oh no

**Saeran:** Oh no?

**Saeyoung** : Saeran!

**Saeran:** WHAT

**Saeyoung:** Do you need me to come?

**Saeran:** No? I’m fine

**Saeyoung:** I could teach you!

**Saeyoung:** but I’d have to charge

**Saeran:** ughhh

**Saeyoung:** MC has a single friend doesn't she?

**Saeran:** you are NOT coming here

**Saeyoung:** then go dance with your girlfriend!

**Saeyoung:** or I’ll come dance with her for you

**Saeran:** You wouldn’t dare

**Saeyoung:** or would I?

**Saeran:** >:(

**Saeyoung:** lololol 

**Zen:** I’m not sure if you’re helping ^^;

**Saeran:** I’m leaving

**Saeyoung** : To go dance with MC?

**Saeran:** ...Maybe

**Zen:** Good luck! 

**\-- Saeran has left the chatroom --**

Saeran drops his phone into his lap and his head into his hands. Maybe his brother and Zen had a point. MC probably did want to dance with her friends but knowing her, she probably wanted to dance with _him_ a lot more. His heart swells a bit at the thought, She wanted him. She always wanted him and he was still getting used to that. He sits back, takes a deep breath and stands, beginning his search in the crowd for her. 

He finds her pretty quickly, dancing with her arms around Youngmi and for a minute he can’t believe he was willing to miss out on dancing with the hottest girl here. Her back is turned to him. Youngmi sees him first and smiles at him as he sneaks up behind her. Silently placing his hands on her hips and whispers in her ear, “Hey Angel.”

MC spins around quickly transferring her arms from Youngmi to him, “Saeran!” She exclaims excitedly, planting a kiss on his unexpecting lips before realization dawns on her. 

“Is everything ok?!” She shouts over the music. 

He smiles, “Everything’s fine!” He replies, “I just… wanted to come be with you.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Saeyoung said if I didn’t go dance with you he’d do it himself.” He admits. 

She giggles, “Yup, ok that would do it.”

“And also…” He trails off, running his hands over the length of her sides, “I couldn't let Youngmi have all the pleasure of dancing with all of this.” he leans in and returns her kiss from a minute ago. 

“Hey what's gotten into you, mister?” she talks into his ear. 

“Mmm, you,” he says simply, making her smile. 

Saeran quickly learns that club dancing is not that hard, at least not with MC there. Hard to keep himself from getting too excited maybe but the actual “dancing” part? Piece of cake. He’s glad his brother gave him the extra kick in the rear to actually do it. He’s never seen MC quite like this before, getting to see her enjoy something she loves with him by her side? That would be worth it even if he had to make a fool of himself. 

He’s not even sure how long they’ve been there but eventually nature calls. “I’ll be right back, ok? I have to go to the bathroom.” He tells her, “Will you be ok on your own?” 

She nods enthusiastically, “Yea! Don’t worry, I’m gonna go get another drink!” 

He feels a bit apprehensive leaving her alone but it’s only for a few minutes and she had assured him earlier that nothing sketchy had ever happened in all the years she and her friends have been coming here. It would be fine, right? Yea, it would be fine and so with that, he’s off to locate the bathroom. 

MC takes a seat at the bar and orders another of her favorite cocktails. Taking it gently from the bartender, she sips it down a bit before swiveling in her stool to search for her friends. But before she can locate them her view of the crowd is blocked by a tall figure. 

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing all alone here.” The man asks in what he most likely intends to be a sultry voice. 

“Oh,” MC starts, “I’m not alone, I’m here with my friends and my boyfriend.” 

He scoffs, “Boyfriend? You mean that skinny little shit I saw you dancing with earlier? The kid looked like he was about to piss himself.” “Ok, I’m done talking to you,” MC says angrily and attempts to get up from her seat.

He pushes her back down, “Shame because I’m not done talking to you,” He says roughly. 

MC scowls at him, frantically trying to search for a friendly face amongst the crowd around his imposing figure. 

“Ya know If your boyfriend was a real man he’d know better than to leave you alone dressed like this.” He says into her ear, trailing one finger up her thigh. 

MC is paralyzed, her mind is screaming at her to fight back, toss her drink, scream, kick, anything but her limbs won’t react. They won’t listen to her. His hand travels higher, up her side caressing her repulsively. The only part of her body that moves is her face, scrunching up disgustedly she closes her eyes.

And then, she hears a grunt and a slam, and the touching stops. 

“How about you get your worthless, disgusting fingers off what’s mine before I end your miserable life and throw you away like the garbage you are.” A familiar voice barks out at the man. 

_That voice_ , she thinks. _I haven't heard him talk like that since..._ She opens her eyes and there’s Saeran. He has the assailant pinned up against one of the wide support beams of the building just a few feet from where she’s sitting. The man grovels a bit. 

“Ha,” The man laughs, “You think you can fight me? A weak little twig like you?”

MC catches the look in her boyfriend’s eye as his mouth twitches up in response. It’s been quite a while since she’s seen that look. She almost feels sorry for the guy before remembering what he was doing to her just moments ago. 

“Weak?! Weak?! HA. Ah-hahaha. I’ll show you weak!” Saeran screeches, voice reaching a hysterical pitch as he shoves the man head back into the wall, before reeling back and punching him in the face. 

MC cringes as the man groans, a trail of blood quickly descending from his nose. She slowly gets up from the barstool and makes her way over to where her boyfriend - a version of him at least - is now tightening his hands around his windpipe. 

“Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Girl” Saeran grits through his teeth, tightening his grip little by little with each word. 

“Saeran!” She shouts at him over the music.

He swings his head to look at her. 

“We’ve gotta go!” She shouts, motioning to the group of bouncers now making their way through the crowd toward them. 

“Fuck!” He grunts, releasing the man and letting him fall to the ground sputtering. 

She grabs his hand and begins to pull him through the crowd toward the back entrance. 

“You’re a fucking psychopath!” The man yells out from behind them and Saeran hesitates a moment, contemplating whether or not it would be worth it to go back. 

“Come ON.” MC urges, yanking him to start moving again. 

“Right, yeah.” He mutters. 

The two of them manage to get out the back door but She doesn’t stop, knowing they’ll give chase. “Run!” She tells him. 

The two of them run a few blocks and then duck into an alley, behind a dumpster and catch their breath. 

“I’m sorry,” He says first between ragged breaths. 

For a second she thinks maybe he’s switched back. 

“Sorry?” She questions. 

“I ruined your night with him. I promised you I wouldn't come back. Y-you, don’t need me messing up your life like this.” “Ruined? Saeran, no! You saved me!” She tells him.

He doesn’t seem to hear her, “I’m sure the other one - the other Saeran - could have taken care of it alot more… Gracefully. But when he saw you, he kind of just froze and I- I couldn't wait for him to work up the courage.”

She takes his hands “I’m really, really glad you didn’t. Looks like I do need you after all.”

“Y-You need me?” He whispers.

“I need all of you!” She says, looking into his eyes now. “You. Ray. The other Saeran. You’re all important to me.” 

“But I’m… an asshole.” He admits. 

She giggles, “Maybe a little.” 

He chuckles. “Hey, can I ask you something?” “Yeah, of course.” 

“When he. Uh, that guy back there… Did he, make you feel like I did? You know, when I was-”

“No. Not that I was the biggest fan of you either, mind you but when it was you… It was like something was telling me it would be ok. With him… Every bit of me was screaming. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I couldn’t think of anything to say. I was paralyzed I-” Her eyes well up with tears and before he can even process what's happening she’s thrown her arms around his shoulders and is sobbing into the crook of his neck. “Thank you,” She chokes out. 

A voice in his head tells him to wrap his arms around her and rub her back. So he does, he’s not good at this part. The screaming, the punching, the protecting, that he can do. This tender stuff is all new, but this feels right “I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again.” He whispers into her hair. 

Hearing him say that only makes her sob harder, but she hugs him closer as well. “I missed you,” she mutters

His eyes widen, He wants to ask if she’s crazy. He wants to ask why in the world she would miss a monster like him, but she’s never made any sense to him and she probably wasn't about to start now. “I… I’ve missed you too, Princess.”

She giggles tearfully and snuggles into him and breathes out a sigh. “You’ve changed.” She tells him. “You’re… nicer.”

Saeran scoffs, “Tell that to the guy whose face I just beat in”

She giggles again. “Oh and funny too! I knew there was more to you than just unbridled rage” 

He rolls his eyes but doesn’t fight her on it. 

Her phone rings - It’s Yougmi 

“Hello?” MC answers “MC. HOLY SHIT. Are you guys ok?! People are saying Saeran just beat the shit out of some creeper?’

“Oh uhhh, yea. We’re fine! I just didn’t want to get the police involved and everything.” “Shit. Didn’t think he had it in him honestly.” 

MC laughs nervously. “Ah well, we’re fine. You guys ok on your own?” “Yea we’re good but MC? Are you ok? People are saying that guy… he’s been harassing girls every weekend for a while now, he didn’t-”

“No, No It didn't get that far, Thanks to Saeran.” MC looks up into to see Saeran’s eyes drop to the floor with a huff.

“Good. Well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, night Youngmi.” 

MC hangs up and grabs her boyfriend's hand. “Ready to go home?”

“Home?” He questions. 

“Yes?” 

“You want to take me home? Y-you don’t want me to go? Let one of the Marshmallows take over?” 

“Not if you don’t want to. I’m curious to learn more about _you._ Ya know, now that you’re not on drugs and screaming at me.” 

“Ha.” He breathes, “Hope you don’t regret that decision.”

“Psh, your barks worse than your bite.” She says, shoving him playfully as they walk. 

“But I _do_ bite.” He smirks. 

“Don’t I know it.” 


End file.
